


Revelations

by Narina



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: F/M, In Character, M/M, Revelations, Season 2, lots of biblical references, own version, post season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: The Antichrist has woken up. His followers are ready to serve. At the same time, his counterpart rises from the grave to find allies and save the world.





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this ever since I learned that there won't be a second season. After being stuck on, like, 50 words for months, I finally managed to write this, my very own version of how season two could've been. This will contain many short scenes, just like it was in the show. Have fun!

She hoped that she had just been sleeping, but she knew that she had died. Shot, a bullet between the eyes, she had felt the pain and then nothing. Now, she felt Damien holding her, she felt the ground underneath and the cold of the night. Simone knew this shouldn’t have been possible but after all she’d seen, it had to be true. She had died and Damien had brought her back to life and honestly, she was afraid of him. 

All around them, people were on their knees, not daring to get in Damien’s way but willing to worship him. Even the detective, ever so sceptical, had bowed to this power. She would, too, if he hadn’t been holding her, standing in the middle of the graveyard. This was wrong, so wrong, but she wanted to live and maybe find a way to defeat him. First, though, she had to get out of here. 

“Damien,” she whispered before forcing herself to meet his gaze. There was blood on him, hers as well as his own. “Can we go home?”

All of this was creeping her out. It was too dark, the lights from the cars couldn’t get rid of the blackness that seemed to soak everything. Simone still felt as if time had slowed down, as if she was walking through a very real nightmare. 

“Please?”, she added as he hesitated. She knew what he felt for her and she knew that these feelings could be useful. Supressing the guilt, she nudged at his hand and he closed his eyes. His face still showed a hunger for power and she knew there was no talking him out of it. They had to find another way to stop him. 

“Don’t forget what you have to do.” Rutledge interfered and Simone was tempted to strangle her. Why couldn’t her daughter be the surviving one? 

Damien nodded slowly. “Get someone to take you home,” he said and she tried hard to not show her relief. Someone could be anyone, right? She held eye contact with Damien for a few more seconds, then pressed a kiss to his cheek and turned around, hoping that was enough to fool him. 

The detective was looking at her, his face displaying shock, disbelief and an apology. He hadn’t meant to shoot her and she knew that. She didn’t blame him. “You heard him.” She took a deep breath. “Take me home, please.”

~

Air. He breathed in, hastily and desperately needing to fill his lungs with anything else than dirt. It was cold and the wind still blew rustled leaves over the grave but the crows had disappeared. They sat in the trees, watching, waiting for food that wouldn’t be him. Amani sat in the dirt, still trying to catch his breath. Whatever Greta had done when blessing him, it had worked. Her prayers had helped him survive, had allowed him to dig his way out.

The minutes passed, the crows got curious, the wind got stronger. Darkness was setting, too fast for his taste. He knew he had somewhere to go, but he could barely stand and his mind was too busy with all the memories that came washing over him. Mostly, they made no sense. There was a country similar to Syria, but he had only been there as a photographer in times of war. He didn’t remember playing with children in times of peace. He didn’t know the people he saw, the places, the clothes. It was all so foreign and yet so familiar.

Again, he tried to stand. It worked better, he stumbled to the next tree, leaning against it to support himself. Veronica. He had to find her, somehow she was important. He shook his head, but the feeling wouldn’t leave. She was dead, why did he have to go to her?

Slowly, he moved towards the house. It wasn’t his hardest walk ever, not the heaviest burden he’s ever had to carry. But Greta’s sacrifice was heavy enough and it took him too long to finally reach the front door. He paused again, relying on the doorframe to stand while breathing as if he’d just run a marathon. His feet hurt but he ignored that, kept forcing himself to walk and to climb the stairs. The wound where Lyons had shot him was the least of his concerns right now. 

The building was empty and the stairs creaked under his careful steps. Reaching the first floor seemed to take an eternity but then he was there, in front of the bed where she still looked like a corpse. Where she still was a corpse, he corrected himself. Amani sat down next to her, relieved to finally give his feet a break. 

“Father,” he mumbled, not sure why exactly. He didn’t mean his biological father. Placing one hand on her forehead, he closed his eyes. “I don’t know what you want from me. What I have to do. Help me, please. Help her.”

~

Getting a car from the guards hadn’t been difficult. They were all busy worshiping Damien Thorn and he had been glad to get out of there. Judging by the looks, Simone hadn’t been too happy with the situation as well. 

“Look, I’m …”, he started but she raised a hand. They had been driving in silence for a few minutes, into the city, not towards anyone’s home, he guessed. 

“I know,” she said, finally relaxing a little. “Look, you wanted to shoot him and I appreciate the effort.”

“You do?” He raised an eyebrow and looked over to her before focusing on the street again, not sure what to make of her. She could still be working with Damien, trying to trick him, to lure him to his death. 

“Really.” She sighed. “He isn’t the man I used to know. And … I don’t know. I have a feeling we need to find people to help us. Maybe even at Rutledge’s house.”

“Are you serious?” This time, he actually stared at her for a few seconds before forcing himself to concentrate. Detective James Shay, killed in a car accident. That wasn’t how he wanted to go, especially not without seeing Patrick and Jacob again. He took a few deep breaths. “Alright,” he mumbled. Somehow, going there didn’t seem like such a bad idea, now that he thought about it. He just hoped he wasn’t going crazy.   
The house seemed empty and he regretted having left his gun at the graveyard. Who knew how many guards Rutledge might’ve left here? Warily, he eyed the open front door, signalling Simone to stay behind him. When he heard a sound, he automatically grabbed for a weapon that wasn’t there, only to blink when Simone turned on the light and he heard her gasp. 

~

“Oh my God.” That was all he managed to say when Veronica suddenly opened her eyes, sucking in a deep breath. “You …” He shook his head, one of his hands still on her forehead, though it slid down to her neck when she sat up, blinking confused. 

“Amani?” she whispered. “What … I died. Why … what is wrong with your hand?”

He looked at her in surprise before eyeing his hand. He hadn’t noticed under all the dirt and blood, but there was a fresh wound there, open and surprisingly not painful. “I …” He shook his head again. What was going on here?

“Let me see.” For someone who had been dead just seconds ago, she moved pretty fast, taking his hands in hers and inspecting them carefully. “We need to treat that. It could get infected and …” She didn’t finish the sentence but he understood. 

“Let’s go,” he said, relying on her to walk. It seemed like dying was better than almost dying, she was a lot fitter than himself. Walking down the stairs was hard, but they managed. Amani stopped when Veronica came to a sudden halt. Looking up, he saw a figure in the doorway, barely noticeable in the dark. 

~

“Veronica?” She moved forward, just a step, to be next to Shay. “Amani?” Simone stared at them, not sure what to think. This wasn’t what she had expected to find. “But …” _You died_ , she wanted to say. But she died, too, and she was feeling very much alive. “Rutledge said, Lyons killed you.” She took another step towards them. They looked like they had both been through terrible pain, relying on each other to stand. 

“What is going on?” Shay demanded to know. He missed his gun, that was obvious. 

“I would be interested in the answer, too.” They all startled at the sound of a new voice, speaking with a heavy Russian accent. The man held a suitcase made of metal and was clad in black. They hallway was getting crowded and Simone didn’t like that. “I came here to find the Antichrist,” the newcomer continued. “I did not expect this.”

“And you are?” Simone crossed her arms. He looked trustworthy, kind of, maybe too much. She wasn’t sure about him. 

“Look,” Amani raised his voice. “Seems like we all have a lot to talk about. But I have been buried alive today and I would really like to sit down. So can we maybe talk somewhere else?”  
In they end, they agreed on joining forces in the car. Shay, sitting behind the wheel, didn’t seem too happy but this was better than staying in the house. 

“So.” She sat in the back with Veronica and Amani, taking care of his wounds as best as she could. “How about you tell us who you are?” they weren’t driving yet and that was probably for the best. If they had to throw someone out, they probably shouldn’t do that at full speed. 

“Alexander,” he explained. “Cardinal in training, member of one of the Vatican’s secret organizations.”

“You expect us to believe that?”

“Detective Shay.” He smiled and in combination with his accent it made him look like a member of the mafia. “You still have much to learn. But you already know that there is more than humans, right?”

Shay took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright. You seem to know my name, what else can you tell us.”

“The apocalypse is coming.” His smile faded. “God brought us together because we need to work together.”

“How?” Simone didn’t dare pay attention to the hope that was slowly building up in her. “He is capable of reviving people. He is powerful.”

“So is his counterpart.” Alexander nodded and leaned back in his seat, the suitcase in his lap. “We will be able to defeat him, but only if we start trusting each other.”

Silence. Simone could hear her own heartbeat and the unsteady breathings of five people. “I trust him,” Amani suddenly said. “It’s the best chance, we have, right? Damien was my best friend, but what happened to him …” He shook his head. “Let’s do this.”

The ringing of a cell phone interrupted them and she had never thought she’d see Shay in a state that resembled panic. “Patrick!” he answered the call, eyes wide and full of hope and worry. “Are you … yes, I’m fine.” She exchanged a look with Veronica who had remained silent. Maybe she didn’t want to draw attention to herself, but Simone was pretty sure the other woman was now part of this group that worked against her mother. “How does he … no, wait. It’s alright. Stay where you are, we’re on our way.”

No one dared to ask any questions and Shay stared at his phone even after ending the call. He sighed, straightened his back and turned the key in the ignition. “My husband seems to have some news for us. And hopefully some answers.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to this again. I don't even know what started the sudden motivation, but here I am. If you see any typos, just let me know.  
> Also, I rewatched the series and realized that Rutledge says "The seal has been broked, the trumpet blown" in the first episode but I'm taking a little freedom here.

She couldn’t have been happier. This was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment she had prepared for. The beginning of the apocalypse. Ann Rutledge stepped closer to Damien once everyone else had left.

“You are finally ready.”

There was hate in his eyes, the need for violence and the hunger for more power. She appreciated that, it was who he was supposed to be. It scared her a little, but that was also how it was supposed to be. 

“You will guide me.”

“Yes.” She smiled before kneeling down. “I am yours to command. I have seen the way and I will spread your word.”

“And what of my enemies?”

“They will not rest until you send them to their graves. We have already taken care of some,” she reminded him. After all, they had buried Amani and that damn nun before any of them could ruin their future. “But you will need to be wary, even around your allies.” She got up again, following him as he started leaving the scene. A pity, the place radiated power. But then, so did he and she wasn’t going to let him out of her sight. 

“Which of them?” It was a question but it was also an order. She liked this new side of him, he needed to be commanding. 

“That detective. He never trusted you, you know.” She sighed, knowing the next part would be harder. He would gladly accept Shay as someone to kill. “Simone,” she added carefully, watching every one of his movements. 

Damien furrowed his brows. “I resurrected her. Her life is bound to me. She will not dare betray me.”

“Maybe she won’t. And maybe she will. She is dangerous, her future shrouded in darkness. She is important, I can tell you that much.” Ann remained where she was, not flinching under his gaze. As a human, he been a lot less impressive or dangerous. She knew she had to be careful, for he was too inexperienced to fully control his new powers. A rash outburst might kill her and that would set new events in motion. So she remained where she was, staring into eyes almost as black as her own heart. 

~

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he got out of the car. The others, his new allies, were staring at the house as if it was dangerous. He couldn’t blame them, although it looked a lot friendlier than the one they had left earlier tonight.  
“Alright.” He ran a hand through his hair and walked towards the door, hearing quiet whispers as the group started following him. Before he could knock, the door was opened and he stared into Patrick’s face, so familiar and yet so strange, his husband seemed upset and worried but none of that mattered when they fell into a tight hug.

“It’s okay,” he mumbled though he knew it wasn’t. for a brief moment, everything felt fine. Then he pulled back and cleared his throat. “We should probably talk inside,” he said to all of them. Amani was trusting enough to nod, Veronica and Simone exchanged looks and Alexander appeared to be watching the surroundings. James sighed. 

“Can I take a shower?” Veronica had her arms slung around herself and James cursed himself for not thinking of that. Two of their little group had died and come back, one had barely survived being buried alive. As much as they needed to clear things, they deserved a little rest, so he looked over to Patrick.

“Of course.” Patrick smiled. “We have two bathrooms, so you will need to share,” he continued and James was grateful to whatever forces were at work that his husband didn’t ask questions about all the blood and, in Amani’s case, the dirt. It felt like they were a family again and he realized just how much he had missed it. With the apocalypse going on, he would need the reassurance of his loved ones. 

“Veronica and I can share,” Simone offered. “Amani can have the other room. You guys are fine?”

James nodded. He just wanted to rest his head on Patrick’s shoulder and hug Jacob who was hopefully sleeping right now. Alexander didn’t speak but his clothes were clean and he appeared to be checking the house for any kind of surveillance. He sighed, taking his husband’s hand and closing his eyes as he sat down on the couch.

~

The water was warm and helped relaxed her muscles. It was a soothing embrace, a friend, a protector, so welcome in this dire night. And then it wasn’t and Simone wanted to scream but only coughed because water turned to blood and suffocated her. Darkness crept around, reaching out to her, pulling her into the depths of the abyss. She stumbled, reaching for something to cling to. This wasn’t like dying, this was so much worse.

Death had been easy. A bullet between the eyes and then nothing. Now she was alive and everything hurt, she was burning and freezing and the showerhead still offered nothing but blood. She had a role to play and something wanted to prevent that but she wasn’t ready to give up, kept fighting and hitting and struggling to breathe. 

“Simone!” Finally, there was a voice, a firm hand and eyes that had seen Death as well. Simone tried to calm herself but she was still hyperventilating. “Breath with me, okay?”

Veronica’s voice was calm and Simone didn’t need to understand the words to get their meaning. They were still in the shower and there was no blood except the one they had washed off their bodies. They were as save as they would get with Damien being alive. 

“Sorry.” She hid her face behind her hand but Veronica pulled her into a hug despite them being naked under the shower. 

“It’s okay. I’m here for you.”

“What did you see?” Or was she the only one affected? Had Veronica just witnessed her freak out from hallucinations?

“I saw you stumble and …” She pulled back, avoiding eye contact. “Plants. Like the roots that killed me, reaching out to you.”

She blinked, slowly turning off the water. “No bad feeling for you?”

Veronica shrugged, grabbed the towels Patrick’s sister had given them and wrapped herself in one. “I don’t know why. Maybe because I wasn’t resurrected by the antichrist. Maybe because I was dead longer, because the time that had passed was enough for my mind to make sense of the face of Death.”

“Possible.” She shivered, drying herself before taking a look at the clothes their hosts had hastily gathered. They didn’t fit perfectly but they would do for now and she felt better now that she wasn’t stained with her own blood anymore. “Thank you.” She smiled at Veronica, lightly squeezing her hand. “We should join the others.”

~

Home was a strange thing. The apartment certainly didn’t feel like it anymore. He longed to be outside, to destroy, to kill. But Rutledge was right, he needed to gather some clothes. No matter what he was capable of, he still looked human and he still had his memories of not wanting to walk around naked. At least not in public-

Damien closed his eyes. He should’ve killed the detective right after the shot. Simone was a weakness but as long as she remained loyal, he would enjoy her company. Right now, she was with the detective and he frowned at his reflection in the dirty mirror. Still human, yes. Except for the eyes and the layers of darkness that surrounded him when he looked from the right angle. 

Not caring about the blood, he stepped out of his clothes and started searching for new ones. His scalp burned, the number that marked his skin more prominent than ever. And now, in the night, he remembered his childhood for the first time. Remembered everything he had done with a smile and joy. The world would fall to him.

“I love you, Damien.” The voices echoed in his head, voices of all those who had died for him. He didn’t care anymore, didn’t pity them. The sacrifices had been necessary. 

~

They gathered in the living room. Amani smelled like flowers because he hadn’t cared about whose shower gel he was using. He had just wanted to get rid of the smell the grave had left on him. To be honest, it felt comforting. Patrick Shay’s sister had left them but he remained by his husband’s side and Amani envied them a little. It would be nice to have someone right now.

Veronica und Simone joined him on the couch once they were back, looking paler than before. Too pale, even for two people who had just died. They sat down on either side of him, offering at least a little bit of comfort. Alexander, the stranger with the Russian accent, had chosen a chair for himself. Amani didn’t know why but he trusted every single person in this room and he knew they had to succeed. 

“Papa!” The voice of a child interrupted any conversation before it could begin. Detective Shay smiled, hugging the kid tightly. “The bad voices said I would never see you again.”

A shiver ran down his spine. This kid had seen things no child ever should, much like the ones he had photographed in Syria not so long ago. And yet it felt like that had happened in another lifetime. His head was still foggy, too many memories clashed and made no sense. He was unable to sort them out, too much was happening at once. 

“Jacob, I thought you were sleeping.” Patrick’s voice was calm, though, not judging his son for being awake. 

“I couldn’t.” The boy tried to cuddle both of his fathers and then surprised everyone by placing a book on the table. 

“That is why I called you,” Patrick mumbled. “He refuses to tell me where he found it.”

“It was given to me.” Jacob pouted but Amani paid him no further attention. Instead, he leaned forward, eyeing the book. It wasn’t as simple as he had first thought, bound in brown leather and sealed with locks. It radiated unimaginable powers and he wanted to touch it.

~

Alexander stared at the book. So this was it, the one artefact the Vatican had never managed to get their hands on. He had seen the archives, had explored the hidden secrets and had avoided getting lost in them. Truths were sealed down there but also dangers, temptations, empty promises. To survive a place like that, one needed to learn how to be strong. 

And now here he was, witnessing events that had been prophesied ages ago. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he had to play a part as well. A part that had yet to reveal itself. He remembered hearing about this book. People talked about it in different voices – angry, happy, longing – but they all shared one feature. Frustration that it wasn’t in the Vatican. 

He smiled as he leaned back. Amani had no clue about his true identity, that much was obvious. He was still drawn to the book as if he knew it belonged to him. 

“It burned me when I tried to touch it,” Patrick said. “And for a moment, I _saw_ something and I … I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.”

James Shay shook his head, taking his husband’s hand again. “Sometimes even I had a hard time believing it. But there’s too much proof now.” He took a deep breath. “This book is important, isn’t it?” Jacob nodded.

“But we can’t open it.” Simone looked well enough. He guessed dying and coming back had effects on her but that was not part of his training. He was a fighter and fight he would. Until either him or the Antichrist were dead. 

“He can.” Jacob sat up, pointing at Amani. Everyone stared, Alexander’s smile grew wider. So he had been right about the kid having prophetic powers. 

“Me?”

“Yes.” He spoke for the first time since entering this home. “It calls to you, you can feel that, don’t you? So open it.”

Amani looked at them all, the first hints of understanding in his eyes. Then he slowly reached out to take the book. He held it as if it was a baby before taking a deep breath. When he broke the first seal, a flash of light blinded them all. Alexander still smiled. The apocalypse had begun and now they were working towards its end.


End file.
